rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
North Fremennik Trading Company
The North Fremennik Trading Company is an infant trading company with no current base, this will change further development waits. Currently, they are lead by Szarloc the First, alias Gregori Sergi Beckett. Beckett plans on building a corporate empire with his business partner Rothwild Iver. They currently own no land, but plan to gain more in the future. (Notice:Please do not metagame, if you do come across either of us don't say we are Zarosian, unless you've ICly spied on us.) The Founders Gregori Sergi Beckett: Gregori Beckett, or Mr. Beckett as he usually known is the founder of the North Fremennik Trading Company. Beckett was born to a well to do Asgarnian Merchant and his Fremennik wife, his father Silas Beckett and mother Eloa Beckett were forced to relocate due to the heavy amount of pressure from the local townsfolk. Despite this event, Gregori recieved the finest tutors and learned the ways of the coin and silver tongue. He has also studied some modern magics currently and specializes in alchemy and teleportation. After leaving the city of Falador, he began to live close to Rellekka in the neighboring village of Seers Village. Despite G regori's Saradominist upbringings, he is very tolerant of nearly all religions save for a few, those being Zamorakianism, Bandosianism, and any religion that advocates useless bloodshed. He has heard of Zarosianism but pays no attention to it...About thirty years latter he met Rothwild Iver, now a very close business partner. He struck a deal with Iver and now they plan to lead the Company into a golden era. Beckett however, is very cautious and prefers if they try to own as little land as possible, save for a few corporate building and rental plots from local Fiefdoms. Rothwild Iver:Business partner and secretly a black demon, has equal power to Mr.Beckett as far as the company is concerned. See his wiki page for his biography. The Company The Company is very special in it's own way. It has it's own set of hierarcy, rules, and even documents. The leaders of the Company are called the Founders, these two have equal power within the Company and decide what to seel and what not to sell, who gets employed and who gets promoted. They also govern the rules within the Company and make plans for the future. Radical changes are made by these men, and only by them. Workers:Workers are the bread and butter of the company, they are the men and women holding pickaxes and hatchets in their hands. Despite being on the lower end of the chain, they are greatly valued and appriciated for their services. A majority of them are humans, with some goblins and dwarves taking up some of the worker positions. They range from skilled artisans to lower class laborers, some fighters can also be considered as a section of the worker rank. Mercenaries and privateers hired by the company are also considered workers, these two groups are usually used in small skirmishes, thrall gathering, as well as battling rival countries and companies. Thralls:Thralls are slaves, they work for the company on end, no rest untill they've mined or choped their quota. A majority of these poor unfortunate souls were capturd via capture, skirmishes, or as war booty. The race that encompasses most thralls would be goblins, as most have been captured from hostile villages without little qualms from the human leaders of the area which they were taken from. The second group which most thralls come from are pirate ships, pirates encountering a N.F.T.Co. Frigate or Merchant Vessel may be captured and sold into slavery, their captain is usually kept in solitary confnement for the rest of his days or sent to the block, depending on Beckett's mood. The last group are captured citizens and soldiers from enemy nations and hostile companies, they tend to be treated harsher by the Overseers and the Workers as they represent everything the company despise. The Company Races Humans:Humans are one of the most common races in Gielinor, as well as in the Company. They make up the bulk of the company and serve in nearly every position available. Humans of Fremennik decent are held in igher regard than humans of non-Fremenik decent, this is because the Fremennik are thought of as loyal and hardy workers, you will never see a Fremennik become a thrall unless they were a pirate or a traitor to the Company. Otherethnicities of human such as Kandarin,Asgarnian, and Karamjan are typicly thought of as neutral to the company and are based off of their accomplishments within the Company. Demons:Demons are obscure in the Company and if they are found out by the Upper Echelons of the Company, they will be taken to see the Founders. Demons in the Company ae expected to keep their demonic nature private, shapeshifting demons may find it rewarding to work i the Company if they serve the Great Lord. Goblins:A majority of goblins in the Company serve as poorly paid workers. Dwarves:All dwarves serve in the company for only a short period of time before leaving with a broadened knowledge of minerals and ores. There is not really much to say about dwarven employees as they are very rare and usually only stay within the company for a meager period of time. Most usually serve as masons or metal workers in the forges and construction of various houses. Terrorbirds:The common pack and riding animal for the Company, while most terrorbirds are too small for riding magic can encrease the height of the birds to make them fit for a common man or woman to ride them. This can be seen as a form of mutation and many people may consider this practice unethical. Dspite what people think, mounted terrorbird runners can be useful in delivering messages as well as resources from place to place. They are also used for battle when armored. Recent Exploits After making a deal with Dimitri Voshan, Gregori Beckett was brutally murdered in a conflict of friendly fire, a demon by the name of Grand Overseer TarlVesh takes over the company and extend's Beckett's plans post-mortem. The creation of a steel mill and a coin mint is in progress. Coins have been recently minted, making eastern copper, silver, and gold worthless except for an exchange for N.F.T.C. coins. Currency The copper, silver, and even gold coins are virtually worthless in occupied territories, instead new inducties to company controled territories must use the designated currency system. The most common coins are in Plates, these coins are eliptical in shape and bear the company snignia on the "heads" side and a picture of a Fremennik helemt on the "tails" side. Ten Plates equals a silver coated mercury coin called a Krona(Kronor plural), this coin displays the face of a Fremennik warrior on the front with a spreading eagle design on the back. Ten Kronor equals a pure silver Denarius, the Denarius depicts the face of Gregori Beckett on the front and the Company seal on the back. Ten Denarii equals one Aureus, the Aureus is equal to two Asgarnian gold coins and in vivid detail displays the Company's signature bear logo with a wreath on the head and on the back a Saradominist star encircled with a very vague Zarosian cross with the slogan, "Deus Magnus". The currency of the Company can be exchanged for the basic Gilenorian system and so on, though to distinguish the coins the Company makes all types except the Plates into polygons. The Kronor are shaped into heptagons, the Denarii into pentagons, and the Aurei into triangles. Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Antagonist Category:Saradominist Category:Zarosian Category:Fremennik Category:Faction Category:Evil Category:Lawful